


Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight

by OmegaJay



Series: Paradise Café AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Ashton as cupid, Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Luke loves Oreos, M/M, Pining!Luke, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Thominho are just in the background, set in one of my old fic, the ending is kinda bad, they are barely there fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: All Luke wanted every February, was Calum to be his Valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! I'm went missing for more than half a year, and I come with a fic that is totally in another fandom. I'm really sorry! I just really love Cake, and there is not enough Cake fic in this world (just like Thominho). And Thominho is in the background btw, literally, there's not much of them but I couldn't help myself but to insert them XD
> 
> This is set in the same universe as On a Wednesday, In a Café.
> 
> This fic is inspired by 5 Seconds of Summer's SiriusXM performance from 2014. God damn fetus Cake, and Luke's lip ring.
> 
> Title inspired by Teenage Dream covered by 5 Seconds of Summer.

The doorbell chimed when Luke walked into Paradise Café, immediately the sound of the traffic dulled and was replaced by hushed chit-chats around the café. The owner of the store, Thomas, looked up from where he was making beverages for caffeine-starved customers and indicated to Luke with a nod of his head towards the corner of the shop where someone with curly jet black hair sat.

Luke gave a friendly wave to him as a gratitude as he moved himself towards the aforementioned table. He slid into the seat right opposite of the other guy. Immediately he was greeted with a pair of bright brown eyes crinkled at the sides that did things to Luke.

“Finally. I was about to text you,” Luke’s best-friend-slash-crush-slash-love-of-his-life waved his phone mid-text. Wait, is it the love of his life even if the subject in question doesn’t know?

Luke grinned apologetically, “Sorry, Cal. The new boss arrived today, it’s kinda hectic in the office.” It was lunch hour, and as always Luke has lunch with Calum in their frequented café. Luke surveyed the food on the table, there were a few pieces of egg tarts, a bowl of salad, Luke’s usual Iced Mocha, Calum’s Iced Peppermint Tea, and of course the take-outs Calum brought.

“Oh right! That was today!” Calum widened his eyes in realization.

Luke nodded as he opened the lunchbox Calum brought. It was Luke’s favorite Shrimp Fried Rice, making Luke grin toothily and chirp out “Thanks Cal!”. Thomas who owned the shop was kind enough to allow them to the bring their own food since Calum and Luke were regulars here.

“So… tell me about this new boss…” Calum leaned slightly forward as if it was some serious gossip as he took a bite of the egg tart.

Luke worked in the Scorch District division of the company The Glade, a cutting edge company working on the latest technology in surveillance and safety system, especially on online protection. It was announced a month or so ago that there would be a Division Manager being directly in charge of this division.

Luke quickly swallowed his mouthful of rice before exclaiming, “Dude, he is bulk as hell!” Luke remembered his jaw dropping when he saw well-build muscles barely contained in the tight suit of a young man instead of the imaginative big spectacles, old, grey-haired man with a resting asshole face.

“Seriously?” Calum looked at Luke in disbelief with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea.

“Yeah man, damn I should’ve taken a photo for you to see,” Luke sighed regretfully.

“A photo for you to jerk off to, you mean?” Calum laughed, making those crinkling eyes again.

Yeah, Luke outted himself to his friends couple years ago. Surprisingly they took it quite well, except the teases came and wouldn’t ever stop.

“Hey, fuck you,” Luke retorted with a grin, oh how oblivious Calum was of Luke’s feelings towards him. The cursing caused a few disapproving glances towards their table but Luke could careless when Calum was smiling like that. Towards him. Luke almost melted.

“… and the girls won’t stop talking his ass!” Luke and Calum exchanged stories of the day as the lunch hour ticked away, until Luke’s eyes perked up when the subject in discussion walked into the café. “And he just came in through the door.” Luke indicated Calum towards his boss.

Calum turned in his chair not-so-subtly. “Wow, you’re weren’t kidding about him huh?” Luke wondered how did his Division Manager kept in shape while being appointed to be in charge of a whole division himself, which was definitely an energy and time-consuming job.

They both witnessed Mr. Park, Luke’s boss, walked towards the ordering counter, the queue was already long gone. “Holy shit,” Luke muttered as he witnessed how tinted Thomas’s cheeks became and how bright his boss was smiling. He didn’t even smile like that at the office! This was pure gold.

Luke couldn’t hear what they were conversing about, but he knew they were talking more than the usual customers-merchants talk. His boss even sent a wink! And he never seen Thomas become so red before, he couldn’t wait to share this to his colleagues! Calum turned back towards Luke after Mr. Park left with a bag of pastries.

“Dude…”

“Dude…”

They looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughter. Until they burst into a giggling mess together.

“Wait till Mikey and Ash hear about this!” Calum gasped for air as he clenched his stomach with his hand.

“Dude, I know!” The rest of the lunch hour continued on by betting when will Thomas and Mr. Park get together.

* * *

 

It was Friday night. Luke casually walked into Ashton’s apartment after greeting Ashton who opened the door. He carefully placed his guitar on the side of the couch before launching himself onto said couch.

“Long week huh?” Ash giggled.

“You have no idea,” Luke’s voice muffled by the pillow. Ever since the arrival of Mr. Park at the beginning of the week, the whole division just got a hell lot efficient. And by efficient, meaning employees were basically forced to put a hundred and ten percent to their work. Luke was tired. It kind of bugged Luke how different Mr. Park was towards his employees and the owner of Luke's favorite café. No fair. Luke pouted.

Luke turned his face to face Ashton who sat on the loveseat, he asked, “Cal and Mikey on their way?” As a ritual, four of the best buddies gathered every Friday night to jam out songs. It was an effective way to let out some steam accumulated throughout the week. It only made sense when they found out their music tastes were basically identical and they could play instruments.

“Yeah, Cal might be late a bit, something about helping Mali,” Ashton leaned back on his seats, swirling his drumsticks around his fingers.

“Oh yeah, he’s helping Mali to prepare a present for Valentine’s.”

Oh Valentine’s Day, the one day of the year where he dreaded to celebrate it with his crush of eight years, Calum Thomas Hood. Luke wanted to sigh fondly.

“Speaking of Calum and Valentine’s…” Ashtion started, and Luke groaned.

“No, Ash, no…” Luke whined pitifully.

“… how’s the Cal Situation?” Ashton smiled emphatically, like he’s Luke dad or something. Luke might have spilled about his crush to Ashton because being in love with someone that liked cuddle a lot could do _things_ to Luke, and he needed someone to ~~whine~~ talk to. Ashton was mature and older than the rest of them, so it was an obvious choice.

Luke bit his lip ring and rolled his tongue against it, it was a nervous tic Luke couldn’t ever get rid of. “I’m fine, Ash…” Luke sighed.

“How about _you_ finally ask him out this year for Valentine’s?” Ashton raised his brows, pointing his stick at Luke pointedly.

“Don’t be stupid, Ash,” Luke grumbled, sitting up on the couch, “It’ll ruin our friendship!” he waved his arms in exaggeration. And the thought of never seeing Calum again, even as a friend, would have some destructive effect on Luke himself.

“Oh please…” Ashton rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he likes you back too.”

“Not this again, Ash…” Luke held his face in his hands. He didn’t know how Ashton could get this idea about Calum liking him back. Sure, Calum liked him, but not like _that_ , if not Calum wouldn’t go on so many dates, with _girls_ , even if all of them didn’t work out in the end. “I’m tired… Can we please drop this Calum thing?”

Ashton squinted his eyes at Luke for a second, “Fine.”

The doorbell rang, Ashton left to open the door, as well ceasing the discussion of the Cal Situation.

...

After jamming out to some Fall Out Boys and All Time Low songs in Ashton’s homemade soundproof room. They were relieved, tired, but relieved. Luke was prepared to welcome the weekend.

“Hey,” Michael called out from where he was lying flat on the floor, “y’all remember the bar from the corner of the street right? They’re having a Valentine’s Day gig. You guys up for it?”

Luke pondered on it for a while. They did have gigs now and then as their hobby, plus the extra income didn’t hurt. Luke could remember how Michael came with the name 5 Seconds of Summer as a band name and they all snorted, yet they chose to roll with that name, for the lack of better names. And Valentine’s Day did fall on a weekend, so work wouldn’t be in the way. Seems like a good idea, Luke opened his mouth to agree.

“Sure!” came from Calum who was sitting against the wall, heaving breaths. Luke instinctively looked over to the tanned boy, only to see him looking back at him, perfect smile on his face. “You in, Lukey?”

A sweaty, hair-tousled Calum smiling at him was just a _heavenly_ sight. Luke almost drooled. Fortunately, Luke was already heated from the jamming and his blush wasn’t obvious. “S-sure,” Luke stuttered.

“You’re bringing Crystal, aren’t you?” Ashton pointed out towards Michael, effectively distracting anyone who might notice Luke’s tinted red cheeks.

Michael only smiled bigger as his cheeks may or may not grew redder, “Don’t act like you’re not bringing Bryanna!” Michael retorted back.

Luke and Calum laughed as they watched Michael and Ashton bicker. Luke chanced a glance towards Calum, and the butterflies in his stomach still ran (fly?) rampant in his stomach even after all these years as he saw Calum tossed his head back in laughter, eyes crinkling, ink on his impressive biceps visible with his tank top, messy hair that Luke wanted to curl his hands into, and the laugh that Luke could never get tired of coming out from the mouth that Luke so desperately wanted to kiss.

Luke was so done for.

* * *

 

An idea struck Luke as he was getting ready to leave work for lunch, he took the spare gig poster he had left in his bag with him before leaving to meet Calum for lunch. His phone let out a beep indicating a new message has been received.

 **From: Ashton**  
**I just had a song idea!**

 **To: Ashton**  
**?**

 **From: Ashton**  
**we should do teenage dream by katy p**

 **To: Ashton**  
**any reason y?**

 **From: Ashton**  
**so u can tell cal he’s ur teenage dream! XD**

 **To: Ashton**  
**not funny ash :/**

 **From: Ashton**  
**hear me out, if it fails u can just brush it off as a joke, it wont be weird to make this kind of joke btwn u 2 *grin emoji***

Luke has his fingers hovered his phone thinking of a reply, biting his lip ring. Sometimes Ashton could be genius and Luke loved him for that. This could legitimately become one of Ashton’s greatest idea ever. But Luke already reached Paradise Café so he would need another time to think about it. He sent a “ill think abt it” to Ashton before shoving his phone back to his pocket.

Luke was early today, he adapted to the grueling new working pace quite well as a younger employee. Especially when he was motivated to attend his daily ‘date’ with Calum, as he would like to think it as it was.

After retrieving the foods and drinks from Thomas, Luke made sure there wasn’t anyone queueing behind him before beckoning Thomas closer.

“Yes, Luke?” Thomas asked.

“So Me and Calum with another two mates are having a gig this Valentine’s Day at the Hi Or Hey Pub,” Luke unfolded the poster before pushing for Thomas to see, “I hope that you could come,” he gave an easy shrug.

“Oh…” Thomas’s brows frowned in contemplation.

“And maybe you could bring that Asian guy you like with you?”

Luke laughed out loud as he went towards the seats area while Thomas just spluttered comically with his face beet red. Luke _will_ win this bet against Calum. He was running out of Oreos damn it!

Luke’s mind went back to Ashton’s text, frowning as he sipped his mocha in contemplation. They definitely could do Teenage Dream, it was Valentine’s Day, it did fit the theme. But as for confessing to Calum that way, Luke could picture hundreds of ways he could mess everything up between Calum and him. Then he wouldn’t be able to keep seeing that smile, or able to see that cute button nose scrunched up from Luke’s bad jokes, or able to cuddle away all the bad things, or…

A bag of food placed in front of Luke snapped him out of his trance.

“Hey Lucas, what’cha thinking ‘bout?” Calum sat down opposite Luke.

“Oh, just thinking about what songs we should play for our gig,” Luke answered, it wasn’t a lie, just a half-truth.

Calum hummed thoughtfully, opening his lunch box and breaking the wooden chopsticks to halves. “Ash texted me about Teenage Dream.”

Luke’s eyes widened. Damn it, Ash!

“…y’know, by Katy Perry…?” Calum continued when he didn’t get a reaction from Luke.

Luke coughed awkwardly, “Yeah, he texted me too.”

“So whaddaya think?”

“Hmm?” Luke hummed.

“About the song?” Calum raised his brows staring questioningly at Luke.

“O-oh! Yeah sure, we can do that song,” Luke laughed nervously.

“Is there something ya’ wanna talk ‘bout Lukey?” Calum asked as he chewed on a fishcake, staring at Luke as if he could read Luke’s mind.

Luke’s eyes widened. Ash wouldn’t tell Calum about his crush. Would he?

“…something happened at work?” Calum continued on, “did your new boss gave you trouble?”

Luke internally sighed in relief for his paranoia. “N-nothing happened, just have a hard time with a new project…” Luke lied not-so-smoothly.

Calum studied Luke for a second with a piercing gaze, before leaning forward towards Luke excitedly, “So today I got to groom a Corgi!” Calum giggled excitedly about his job as a pet groomer.

“No freakin’ way!” Luke gasped, relieved that the topic was dropped.

Calum nodded enthusiastically before going into detail on how cute and adorable the dog was. And all Luke wanted to do was just to grab his face and kiss him and tell him “You too.”

* * *

 

Luke didn’t know why or how he let Ashton convince him to try confessing to Calum after the gig was done. Ashton even let him practice the scenario by imagining Ashton as Calum. That was one thing he wouldn’t want to commit to his memory. Luke shuddered.

Now Luke couldn’t back down as they were getting ready at the makeshift backstage of the pub, with Ashton subtly throwing glances at Luke once in a while as if saying _You promised_.

Calum nudged him Luke’s side, “Dude your boss and Thomas came together,” he peaked out the curtains to reconfirm his statement. Luke followed Calum’s gaze and sure enough he could see the duos practically eye-fucking each other at a table as a band of three girls and a guy named Hey Violet! singing something about fuckboys.

“Guess I won my Oreos huh?” Luke grinned satisfactorily.

“Wait… Did you tell Thomas to bring him?” Calum stared at Luke accusingly.

Luke only gave Calum a small grin.

“You lil’ shit!” Calum laughed as tickle-attacked Luke. A chase ensued as Luke ran away from Calum while chanting about his Oreos.

“5 Seconds of Summer?” someone Luke assumed to be the person-in-charge came through the curtains. Ashton nodded towards the person-in-charge, “That’s us.” Ashton gestured to the four of them.

“Up in five!” person-in-charge notified them before disappearing through the curtains again.

Ashton gathered them around them around for a pep talk. “This is it guys, just like Friday nights yeah? Don’t screw up!”

Well... the closest thing they could get as a pep talk.

“Fuck yeah!” Michael shouted in affirmation.

“Hey, don’t curse!”

* * *

 

“Hey guys!” Michael greeted, “We’re 5 Seconds of Summer, and we wish you Happy Valentine’s Day!” Michael sent a not-so-subtle wink to Crystal, as Ashton gave a cheerful wave to Bryanna, both sitting at the front row as VIPs for the performers.

“This is one of our original song, it’s called Amnesia, it goes like this.” And thus started Michael’s acoustic guitar strums.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

Calum’s deep voice carried through the venue as somehow the song made everything more intimate. Luke grinned when he saw his boss grabbed hold of Thomas’s hand and the barista-slash-baker’s face became red.

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Luke gazed over towards Calum, mesmerized on how the dim light illuminated Calum’s feature, making his jawline look more significant, and his brown eyes sparkled. Calum was so handsome and beautiful. Luke bit his lip ring.

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

As if sensing Luke’s gaze, Calum stared over at Luke with an accusing gaze with a playful smile on his face. Luke managed to look away before getting caught red-handed for his staring.

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

Once the coast was clear, Luke went back to gazing at Calum as he smiled, like a proud boyfriend as Calum belted out the pre-chorus.

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Luke continued with the chorus…

…

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

Luke and Calum’s voice harmonized the bridge perfectly. Luke looked over at Calum, literally singing towards him while Calum obliviously closed his eyes to focus on singing.

_  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

Yeah, it would definitely feel like a dream come true, Luke thought as he stared at his mic, imagining himself in the scenario, waking up next to Calum every morning for the rest of his life.

_  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

Luke would hug the dream-Calum and wouldn’t ever let go, cherishing what he wouldn’t have in real life.

 _And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say_ …

…

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_  
_No, I'm really not fine at all_  
_Tell me this is just a dream_  
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Luke’s smooth voice played through the speakers to a silent venue, as everyone engulfed in the emotional song, some couples even started to lay on each other’s shoulder. In the end, Luke realized how cheesy his thoughts were during a song and unconsciously made a face.

“And then we all start crying,” Ashton joked to break the sad atmosphere.

One girl from the crowd did admitted that she teared up. Michael and Ashton made an “aweee” sound.

“Were we that bad?!” Michael joked, erupting a small laughter from the crowd.

They played two more songs, Jasey Rae by All Time Low and I Miss You by Blink-182 before they ended with Teenage Dream.

 _Here goes nothing._ Luke thought as he knew after this he would have a promise to keep, he took a deep breath before counting down, “1, 2, 3, 4…”

 _I think you're pretty, without any make-up on_  
_I think you're funny, when you tell the funch line wrong_  
_I know you got me_  
_So I let my walls fall down, down_

“Funch line?” Calum whispered playfully to him and waggled his thick eyebrows. Luke mentally cringed at his mess up but he gave Calum a small shrug and a small grin, biting his lips as he witnessed Calum continued with his own verse.

 _Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 _Yeah I’ll definitely be your Valentine_. Luke thought as he never could get tired of Calum’s deep voice, that just of that a bit of huskiness that Luke liked.

 _So let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

Luke managed to finish another verse of his, with minimal thoughts on going ‘all the way’ as the song suggested. Not wanting to mess the performance up, before Michael and Calum joined him for the chorus.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_'Cause my heart stops, when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, let's take a chance and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

This isn’t the first time Luke realize this song was literally about how Luke wanted to be with Calum. He was sure Ashton realized that too, that cheeky bastard. From dancing, to having fun, and also reaching the final base. Luke doesn’t know he want to punch or thank Ashton for this. And reality started to dawn on Luke when the song was two thirds away from being finished as Calum sang about getting drunk on beach, building house out of sheets, and finding the missing piece.

…

 _'Cause my heart stops, when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, let's take a chance and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Luke and Calum were gazing at each other as Luke finished up with the final strums. In the background, Michael was making weird noises while the younger two of the band kept their gazes. There was something about Calum’s gaze as if he knew Luke was singing about him and Luke’s resolve was strengthened, there wouldn’t be any other chance.

Loud cheers and applauses broke Luke out of the staring contest as he hunched over to Calum, “Ca-Calum?” he whispered as Ashton and Michael thanked the audience.

“Yeah?” Luke could feel Calum’s breath on his cheeks from how close they were to talk over Ashton’s and Michael’s amplified voice. Luke gulped as he could spy Ashton giving a thumbs up subtly. Luke let out an exhale before staring into those deep caramel eyes.

“Will you be my teenage dream?”

“I thought you’ll never ask,” Calum’s eyes crinkled with a smile, using the back of Luke’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Luke’s eyes widened comically as loud cheers and wolf whistles boomed the venue when the crowd witnessed the kiss. The shock was immediately replaced by happiness and giddiness as Luke returned the kiss wholeheartedly, muting the crowd for the world Calum and him were in.

Cause Luke has gotten his teenage dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is shit I know, I'm rusty from half a year hiatus. My bad.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> Links to the performances:  
> [Amnesia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp2LkM-UaU0)  
> [Teenage Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5JwHsVmDsM)


End file.
